Chapter 5 The Champions who saved Grymoire
Tama: From the looks of the-it, the Bahamutian encampment is going to stay a Goblin, the-hangout for good. Reynn: At least, they'll leave Cornelia alone for a while, now that we've gotten rid of the soldiers controlling them. Warrior of Light: Once the Mirages and Shadow are scattered and separated from their keeper, they revert to their wild state. Sarah: And while Mirages are something you just... Learn to get used to in Grymoire. Lann: That's why you got Agumon and Gabumon here. Rei: Yes, indeed. They look blush Sarah: However, we cannot rule out the possibility of another Bahamut Attacks. What we need... is an alliance with another country. Some sort of mutual agreement to come to each other's defense. Zen: Actually, word has been spreading of such an organization: an anti-federation group as large as a nation. Warrior of Light: Perhaps the time has come to formally introduce ourselves. They called themselves the league of S. Sarah: "League of S"? Do you know of any way to reach them? Warrior of Light: The Thane of Saronia to the north has been in contact with them. I believe one of the merchants mentioned it. Rei: Saronia, of course. They have ''been resisting Federation annexation.￼ Zen: Of course. Allow me and Warrior of Light to journey there, and learn what we can about the League of S. Sarah: What? To get to Saronia, you must pass through all manner of places teeming with dangerous Mirages and Sarah. And I... Morgana: Hey, how about we go instead? Reynn: Yes. Warrior of Light and Darkness here, them and the brigade should stick around and keep the Goblins in line. Ryuji: That's right. Cornelia's Legendary Champions belongs right here in Cornelia. Futaba: We're the best fit for this. We've got a ton of Mirages and Persona to collect, and could start just about anywhere. So, you know, it wouldn't be any trouble. Sarah: What a great offer. You would really do that? Ann: Sure! You're doing us a favor ￼by pointing me and my friends in a new direction. We're glad to help. Sarah: I thank you. We are in your debt. Here. All Cornelia emissaries are given these letters, as proof of their authority, it should help you on your way. Haru: Thank you. Ryuji: Well, there's no sense in hanging aroind. So long! Take care! They left with the Train they arrived in Pyreglow Forest Lann: Holy amaze, I can stare it for days.￼.. at this place. Reynn: Looks like we have to find our way through. They went ahead Tama: If things get the-dangerous ￼or you need a break, don't forget that you can use the Gates to return to Nine Wood Hill, and take a time out. They saw vines Ryuji: Dead end. Akira: How do we supposed to get through these vines?￼ Reynn: What's this Symbol for? Tama: That's one of Enna Kros's the-patented Sizzle Symbol! Reynn: She got it patented? Tama: That's your cue to the-bring out your power, Flamon. Even ￼along a Mirage and Digimon that's learned the Sizzle Ability. And if you don't have a Mirage with Sizzle Ability just the-yet you're sure to find one close the-by, so keep looking. They went ahead Morgana: Grymoire sure has no shortage of wonders, does it? Lann: I know, how high up are we? I wonder what would happen if we jumped. Ann: Hey, why don't you find out? Tama: Go on, we're the-waiting! Lann: Uhhh, I'll pass. They saw Lights Reynn: Huh? What's that light? They saw a Yuna and Rise Tama: That's the-bee-yotiful! Reynn: ''Hold on. ''I know I've seen that before... But where? I can't remember. Yuna: Jiants, Persona Warriors traveling with a Mirage? It seems clear the ten of you are not from Grymoire. Tama: Ah! I the-totally ￼forgot about hiding! Lann: Yeah, we forgot to shrink down, too. Reynn: What's your name? You know, that staff--- Fuuka: I'm Fuuka Yamagishi. Yuna: My name is Yuna. Are you Heralds? Have more of you been send to plague us? Your kind have brought enough chaos into this world already. She and Fuuka summon a Mirage and a Persona Fuuka: Begone now from Grymoire! You have no place here! They fight and they defeated them and their Mirage and Persona Yuna: The way you use Mirages... Only Lusse Farna ￼ever held such power over them. Fuuka: Tell us...Who are you?￼ Lann: Huh? "Lusse Farna,' you said? But that's our... mother. Reynn: Hey, you're right! That was her name! Akira: Um, listen, you wouldn't happen to know this "Lusse Farna"? That the Twins know about their mother. Yuna: Let us show you. They went to see the Artifact Ryuji: Huh? Reynn: That's the earring--- the same one Mom used to wear. Morgana: What? Then, it was her? Reynn: Right. I knew I recognised it. The ornament on Yuna's￼ Staff. Fuuka: Roughly one hundred years ago, a Champion from another world saved Grymoire. Her name was Lusse Farna. Reynn: What? Our Mom did that? But, a hundred years ago... Yusuke: I don't quite follow. Their Mother a Champion? And this is some kind of Monument of her? Yuna: So, you keep saying that Lusse Farna was the twin's mother. Again. May we ask who you are? Lann: Well, uh... They told her everything Fuuka: No, Memories and Powers even Abilities? That ''is ''strange. Makoto: Do you think you might be able to tell us a little more about their mother. We'd appreciate anything at all. Yuna: Sorry. Fuuka and I only know the common legends. The ones Grymoire's people have grown up with. Futaba: Alright, we'll take anything. Yuna: Sometime around a Century ago, the world of Grymoire was nearly destroyed by a being that has come to be known as the Demon Dyad. Lusse Farna prevented this by creating the Ultima Gate and Book--- a book and bridge to salvation from which they summoned Ten heralds straight from the realm of the gods. Thus, she became Grymoire's Champions. Ryuji: That definitely sounds like something out of mythology. Tama: Bridging the gap between worlds is a serious the-accomplishment. They must have been the-mazing!￼ Fuuka: That she was. Bu￼t sadly, even though she managed to save the world from the Demon Dyad... Makoto: What? Fuuka: The Heralds... all ￼Ten of them chose to remain here in Grymoire. And one of them is now Brandelis, king of Bahamut. Lann: What? But Bahamut... That's the federation that attacked Cornelia! Yuna: Yes, after they finished "saving￼" the world. Brandelis and the others harnessed a legion of New Mirages and Shadow, and slowly took control of Grymoire's land, building a powerful federation. Reynn: "Legion of New Mirages and Shadow"... Guys, you don't think there's any connection to the ones we lost... do you? Lann: What? That's not possible. We're talking about a Hundred years ago. Akira: But where have we been? Nine Wood Hills, which Enna Kros told us was a world without time. Right, Tama? Tama: Right the-you are. Compared to other the-worlds, the concept of time ''there ''is. Let's say... More than a little bit the-unsual. So, if you want to know just the-how long you were there, there's really the-no way to measure! Lann: Huh? What? Yusuke: Umm... if you don't mind my asking. What ever happened to her? After the Heralds come? Yuna: Unfortunately, we don't know for sure. Some say summoning the Heralds was an act that cost their lives. While others says she live as a prisoners in the Herald's castle with the other Persona's, their freedom lost forever. Reynn: Prisoners? Ryuji: Where can we find this Castle?! Yuna: I wish me and Fuuka could help, but I don't know where to find it. Not just us. No one. Not even the soldiers in their army. They say Brandelis keeps its whereabouts a secret. Lann: What!? How do you hide a big stupid Castle!?! Morgana: Lann, stop that! Come on, it's a legend. Are you really gonna get all worked up over something carved on a rock? They share the same name. That doesn't automatically have to mean they're the same person. Lann: Well... yeah maybe not. But you can't try and tell me this is just a coincidence. Morgana: Would you listen. Reynn: ''All this stuff we're "remembering," like our Mom's name? What if it turns out none of it is true? But I guess there's no point in telling Dogmon that. Lann: What is it, Reynn? Reynn: Just forget it. Yuna: If it's Bahamut that you're after, you should start in one of the federation's member states, and do your asking around there.￼ Seronia lies farther north. I believe they just joined the Federation. Lann: Huh? Ryuji: What? And I thought Saronia was the place we're going to! Reynn: Then Princess Sarah mush not have known... Haru: (Sigh) Oh well. We've already made it this far. Fuuka: Yeah. We wouldn't be very good emissaries if we turned back now. And we did promise to ask about the League of S. Lann: Sorry about me raising my voice at you. I know you were trying to to help us out, so thanks. Yuna: Actually, me and Fuuka should be sorry for attacking you. It was wrong to accused you of being something you're clearly not. They left to Seronia] Yuna: Again, it shall be Ragnarok, Trinity and Ars Arcanum-- "a battle... Initiliated by new Champions, and her.. to whose salvation?" ????: You're beyond Salvation. Then Dark Satanael ￼and Pellinore appeared and Gatomon disappeared Pellinore: And Illusion, huh. hi Dark Satanael: Well, no Matter. A chase is more to my liking. I tire of simply waiting. Back to our heroes Reynn: Huh? Lann: What's wrong, Reynn? Reynn: Oh, it's nothing. I just had this strange feeling... kind of familiar, but also kind of scary. Then a Broadcast has comes back in Morgana's Mind Again Morgana: (Angry) Aw man! Again!? Then he heard a voice in his head Voice: Greetings and salutations, Everyone! We're in full-swing here at the DARREN and we're happy to have ya! We had an old friend call in a little bit ago asking us to give him a tune appropriate for his travels. So, I'd like the dedicate this week's 'Rewind,' to that pal who went off the deep end. It's the Peppers. Enjoy! Then Morgana see a Silhouette Person walking over there ???: Oh, I love this sing! Then the Silhouette Person is singing ???: (Singing) Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as snow. Oh!!! Privately divided by a world, so undersided and there's nowhere to go-- Then Morgana ruby his eye and see nothing, because it was just a Illusion Akira: Morgana, are you feeling okay? Morgana: Quick: Which area is fill with snow in it? Lann: Well, Saronia is up north, so that's where we're headed. Morgana: Then let's go. Ryuji: Why do you think Saronia is filled with Snow? Ann: Are you... Morgana: NO, LADY ANN! I'M NOT HEARING VOICES! LET'S GO!